Camp Pokemon
by Red Wing Zero
Summary: At Camp Pokemon, they teach Pokemon Trainers to help Pokemon. But when Scott, Lily, and April sneak out to get April's Pokedex back, they find that everything's not quite what they expected... A TF fic. Note that this story are very old and I'm not proud of it as I've changed a lot since then. However, I like to keep it here for old time's sake.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

CAMP POKEMON

At Camp Pokemon, they teach Pokemon Trainers to help Pokemon. But when Scott, Lily, and April sneak out to get April's Pokedex back, they find that they can't enter the forest for a reason. A TF fic.

RED WING ZERO: Hey! Don't worry, I'm not quitting My New Life, this is a side project. I'm basing this on a fic I read somewhere on this site, but I can't remember what it was. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 - The Beginning

Scott looked up from his sketch book and looked out the window. The forests were a lush shade of dark green and it looked like any Pokemon Trainers' dream. Scott had dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He struck people as brave and adventurous, whhich while it was not strictly true, was the way he acted around others. He was actually a bit of a coward when he was by himself, a trait that he absolutely hated, and was athletic, which was gained from the many hours he spent playing sport in the backyard by himself. His father, a semi-achieved artist, supplied his hobby of drawing.

Sitting next to him on the bus was one of his two best friends, Lily. She had brown hair like Scott, only lighter, and her eyes were hazel. If Scott was the athletic one, she was the smart one. She mostly got A's in school, and shared his passion for Pokemon. She was slighly serious, polite, and protective of her friends, even if she acted too much like a mother most of the time.

Third, and closest to the alley, was April. She was blonde, and someone who was proud of her hair. She tried to be the beautiful one of the group, which she was, even if it wasn't by much. She had blue eyes, like Scott's, but brighter, and was a lot like Scott, in that she loved arguing. Seeming as the three were best friends, she was often told she was a little bossy, and she accepted that badly.

Scott held up his drawing of a pichu to Lily, who was playing around with a calculator. "Hey, look!"

Lily looked up to see a cute young Pichu wearing blue goggles (As a fashion accesory), standing at the front of a tree-filled backdrop. He drew this Pichu a lot, and it was actually his own Pokemon. It's name was Sparky, and he was the spitting image of personality to Scott. Although he was barely ever was kept inside a Pokeball, they had to keep them there so they could be transported.

Lily always loved Scott's pictures, especially the ones of Eevees. She loved them, and could still remember the day a few months ago, her 13th birthday, she had finally gotten one, and she had called her Ivy. They were all 13, and Lily was the eldest, followed by Scott, then April. Scott constantly teased April about this, as they teased each other about everything, and Lily tried to stop them every time. Their birthdays were only a few weeks apart, but Scott took anything as ammunition. "Nice!" Lily answered, smiling.

April looked over Lily's shoulder and saw the picture, and saw a picture with several bumps in it, which she guessed were because of the moving bus. Although she hated to admit it so Scott could rub it in, he was great at drawing. April loved cute Pokemon, and that was why she had an Eevee too. She knew it was unoriginal to have one as well, but she'd only had Kitty for a few weeks. Lily always said Ivy was the smartest of the two, as was correct about it. Kitty focused a lot on her looks, like her owner, while Ivy prefered helping Lily with stuff.

Scott slowly slipped the book back from Lily's hands and flipped the page over. He was going to draw all of their Pokemon together, and maybe it would make a good poster or something.  
>Lily looked out the window. It was strange, being so used to Castelia City in the Unova region: It was always the head of technology. She saw just what her male friend had seen before: raw nature. It wasn't quite as spectacular as she'd seen on the internet, but it was still beautiful.<p>

There were about 20 children on the bus, varying in ages but all at least in their low-to-middle teens. Through the general hubhub between the other passengers, April was pawing through a book everyone in their class had to read during the holidays, and was trying to drown out the noise. She decided she could take it no longer and put it into her pink-and-white Pokemon Trainer's bag, then looked out as well.

"Hey," Scott shouted, pointing to a new-looking wooden sign, "Look! It says Camp Pokemon is not too far away!"

The other children had noticed it too, and were somehow chattering among each other even louder than before.

April almost fell out of her seat, half in shock and half in the fact that the bus had just hit a violent bump, while Scott just watched in anticipation.

"We've been waiting FOREVER!" The duo said in unision as they hi-fived, as if they had been waiting days, even though it had barely been a couple of hours.  
>Almost five minutes later (Much to everyone's joy) they approached a large sign with the words 'CAMP POKEMON - HAVE FUN!'<p>

Scott looked up at it. "Wow."  
>April cheered. "Yes!"<br>Lily rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I've got to babysit these two..."  
>They were finally at Camp Pokemon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Camp Pokemon

Camp Pokemon

RED WING ZERO: Yeah, I think that I was too sudden with this chapter, but anyway, enjoy!

P.S. POV stands for Point of view!

Chapter 2 - Welcome To Camp Pokemon

POV: SCOTT

As me, Lily, and April got of the bus, it was clear April was the most excited of everyone. She was jumping up and down, and every once in a while squealing a little. I wanted to come here really bad, but at least I didn't nearly break my arm by accidentally hitting it with my elbow while we were getting of the bus. Ouch.

Anyway, we all stepped off of the bus to be greeted by a large-bodied man with a black suave fashion sense and a ridiculous short black haircut with a bent fringe. He was standing next to a skinny woman wearing a dark dress, and I assumed that they were married. When we all got off the bus and into a large circular opening, with a path heading towards the main area, we all stood in a horizontal line and he went to stand in front of us.

"Hello..." He said in a big, booming voice, "I am Mr. Jones. Welcome to Camp Pokemon!"  
>Everyone cheered, April being the loudest. I reminded myself to tell her that, just to rub it in.<p>

Mr. Jones sneezed, ignored the people cheering "Yuk!" from the crowd, and pulled out a white hanky with a golden pattern on it. He blew his nose on it, and I hoped that he wasn't the kind of guy who caused debris when they did it. Luckily, he wasn't.

"And I'm Mrs. Jones, I hope you enjoy your stay!" The woman said, putting on a smile, which at first I thought was fake, but then worked out it was just because she smiled that way. Her eyes carefully scanned all of the children, and stopped only at me for some reason her eyes wouldn't show. This meant all the kids turned to look at me, and I turned beet red. Why would she look at me like that?

Mr. Jones finished wiping his nose, and put it back into his pocket. "You may release your Pokemon now."

Lily was the quickest at doing this, April just behind, and I fumbled for a bit with my black bag's zip before I could pull out Sparky's Pokeball. The air was filled with the sound of the opening of the pokeballs, and 20 red flashes filled the area in unision. Sparky came out a bit dizzy, and fumbled around for a moment, then noticed me and jumped straight into my arms. He was really cute, and it was almost funny that we were so alike. I watched as all the other Pokemon did the same, apart from some lame boy who had a Magikarp, and Ivy, who just snuggled up against Lily's leg. Sparky had ruffled up fur, so I guessed he must have been sleeping, and he was all cheery, just like I was. People always tell us we act a lot alike, and I could see it too. We both loved playing sports, especially together, and just a month before this camp we had travelled to Nibasa City and back. I didn't like putting him into battles, though, and we had a lot of battles, with Sparky always being ready before even I was.

I heard a squeal from April's direction and saw that Kitty had knocked her over. Well, all the better to tease her with. It never really made sense that she called her Kitty, because that's a name you'd give to a Skitty, but I guess whatever works for her.

Mr Jones made a comment that was straight from the brochure. "Keep your Pokemon out of their pokeballs for the full two weeks, unless specified otherwise. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, except April, who was picking herself up from the ground.

"No catching Pokemon while you are here, NO EXCEPTIONS. No sneaking out at night. And lastly... have fun!"

"YEAH!" We all yelled as a unit, throwing our arms into the air.

"Now, I will read out which cabin you will be in. Once I call out your name, get your bags and go to that cabin. Cabins A and B are for gentlemen. C and D are for women. So, please listen out for your name."

I was sure it would be fun meeting new people and stuff, so I tossed my head up in determination.

"Adams, Joe. Cabin A."  
>A blonde-haired boy that looked a little younger than me started walking to the bus' storage space, where the bags were kept.<p>

"Amarstar, Leo. Cabin B."  
>An older boy with black hair stepped out from the crowd.<p>

"Autumn, Scott. Cabin B."

That was me. I grabbed my suitcase, Sparky alongside me, and we followed where Mrs. Jones had gone (to the cabins), which were at the end of the circle. There were four large wooden cabins, each with a large white letter spraypainted on the front. To the right of them were three more identical buildings, with the words 'DINING ROOM' on one, 'STAFF ONLY' on the second, and 'STORAGE - KEEP OUT" On the last. There was also a couple of paths that were out the back, and I guessed they would be for trekking activities. I copied Leo's actions and headed to my dorm.

There were 3 bunk beds, enough to fit half of the boys with one to spare, and a door that obviously lead to the bathroom at the end of the alley. Leo chose the lower bed on one of the bunks closest to the door, so I chose the one above him.

He was the one who started the conversation. "So, you're Scott?"

I smirked. "Yeah. And you're Leo, I know that. Who's your Pokemon?"  
>A waver of air appeared from beside his foot, making Sparky jump back in fright.<p>

"Pi-CHU!" He said, waving his arms.

Leo laughed, rubbing the area above where it had happened. "Kecleon."  
>I laughed, so Sparky gave me a quick bolt of electricity to show it wasn't funny.<p>

"Sorry, gee, you can't give me a break, can you!" I said in a friendly matter, and gave him a noogie as payback.

Yup, me and Sparky sure are alike.

Leo held out his hand, so I shook it.

"Sorry for being so forward... but friends?" He said, smiling. I felt a bit sudden, then realised I had no idea what it was like around here, and having a kid to help me would be great, no offence to the girls.

"Well, I guess so." I replied as Sparky jumped onto Kecleon, and looked like he was hovering. Cool.

"Pichu! Pi!"


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure Awaits!

Camp Pokemon

RED WING ZERO: When I think of this story, I think it in anime style in my head. How about you? Anyway,  
>not sure about this chapter. Too sudden. Plus, I've tried to go a bit more humourous here, just because I can. Thanks for any subscibers to this - Thanks! And plus, remember to read who's point of view it is at the start of each chapter. Not that it matters here...<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Adventure Awaits!<p>

POV: Scott

We'd just had lunch, a delicious meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and were heading out across the paths in groups of four, which we got to choose. Guess who we are? Yup, me, April, Lily, and Leo. We had to head down one of the two paths I saw earlier, which they told us have an amazing array of wildlife. We didn't know: we were trying hard enough trying to convince April that you can't walk off the path because you saw a cute little Snivy run off somewhere.

"But it's cuuutteee!" She yelped, trying to struggle from Leo's grip.

I slapped my forehead. "April, NO!"

There was no way we were making that mistake the third time. It's a long story both times, so I won't bother, but let's say they both involve a Patchurisu and no compass.

After a minute or so, April finally calmed down.

Lily patted her on the shoulder. "Never mind, hey?"

April still sneered.

The path was best described as 'long and winding', and was suprisingly clear, as it looked like it had just recieved a new coat of stone. It didn't fit in anyway to what I was used to in the city, and I think the paths went in a full circle, ending each at the opposite entrance. There were trees everywhere, much like the ones out the windows on the way here. Big trees? Small trees? Trees that look like they're going to fall on you any minute? They've got it. In all ways, it was best seen in real life and hard to describe in words.

10 minutes later, a short snack break, an evil oddish that loved tripping people over, we spotted another Snivy.

From instinct I whipped out my black-and-white coloured Pokedex, and saw the other 3 do the same, as it swung around the trunk of a tree and landed right in front of us. It looked like it had been through a lot battle-wise, and if it didn't run away, I decided I'd give it something to eat, a poffin perhaps? I always carried pink poffins everywhere, just in case Sparky got hungry, but we weren't allowed to bring them with us, something about 'keeping safe' and stuff like that. If you ask me, the last thing I wanted to do was tackle an Ursaring empty-handed.

"Sniv Sniv!" It hollered, putting on a fierce pose. If only I had a camera...

I heard the comforting sound of my Pokedex as it registered the species in it's metallic voice. "POKEMON NUMBER #495 FOUND: SNIVY, GRASS SNAKE POKEMON"

Then I heard a clicking sound, and a flash of white light. Oh, the camera feature on the Pokedex... forgot about that. Who was it? My guess was-  
>April cheered. "I got a picture!" The she made a strange face, a mix between confusion and suprise. "Hey, how come it's all funny-"<p>

Correct guess.

The Snivy jumped quite suddenly towards her, and bit her arm, making her drop her machine and causing a high pitched whining noise. No, not from the machine. From April herself.

The Snivy aggresively grabbed the Pokedex with it's teeth (If you could call it that. Do Snivys have teeth?) and darted off faster than it should have into the forest. I was suprised, as even though Snivys are fast, I was pretty sure they can't zip at near the speed of light.

"But, how-" Lily began.

"MY POKEDEX!" April interupted, falling to her knees. I rubbed my fingers through my hair in realization that we'd never hear the end of it. It was actually almost sad, seeming as we'd spent years with these things.  
>Now she'd have to order another one online, and in the meantime, she would miss out on the many opportunities that came here. Well, at least it wasn't me.<p>

"MY POKEDEX! NOW I'LL NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER... AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! STUPID SNIVY!"  
>Lily lifted an eyebrow, almost looking as if she didn't care. I knew she did, but she always supressed her emotions around others. Nobody believes us when we say she can be an outgoing person if she tries, but really, she's as soft as butter sometimes. "April, why did you take a photo! It obviously made it angry! What did it look like?"<p>

"Well, So-rry! And for your information, it was kind of like a colourful bubble. Why?"

Lily frowned and went into a state of thought.

Leo laughed, and leant against a nearby tree branch. "You guys are weird."

I snickered, putting a hand over Aprils shoulder in comfort. "I know. Especially April here. She's a real oddity. I heard even the Freak Show wouldn't take her. She was a threat to society, it seemed."

April punched my arm, which always hurt. And when I say always, she does it every time I say something with any humour about her. Can't she take a joke?

Lily emerged from her thought train.

"That doesn't make any sense... where's the internet when you need it?"

Oh, thanks for bringing back the lovely thoughts of video games. I didn't just block them out of my mind... if anything, that was my favourite hobby, apart from Pokemon.

"We're getting it back." April said determinedly, looking at me. Her eyes, uh, sparkled in the light, and you could see the anger in her eyes.

It was that look again.

And from then I knew we were getting it back, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Action should be coming soon! Stay tuned! Oh, and can you guess the whole bubble thing? Play Pokemon Snap.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Seriously?

Camp Pokemon Chapter 4

Red Wing Zero: So, new chapter! Enjoy! I hope I wasn't too sudden, but remember... this is a TF fic. Thanks for reviewing, reviewers!

Chapter 4 - Seriously!

POV: Scott

It was dark and lonely outside the front of the cabins. April told me to meet with her at 10:00, so where was she? Every sound made me and Sparky jump, and Sparky's an electric type if you know what I mean. It felt comforting at least, having him there and all, because if we were attacked by a massive horde of Arcanine, it would be good to know I have a shield, even if it was tiny. Kidding!

10 minutes after the specified time, April snuck out of Cabin D with her large pink bag slung across her shoulder and a determined look on her face. She looked around for a second, before spotting me in the shadows.

"Hey, mud-hair," She said to me, "Ready?" She often called me mud-hair, a reference to my dark hair colour.  
>I wished I brought my bag. What if we saw, like, a Shaymin or something.<p>

"Yeah."

She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the path we went earlier. Kitty was by her side, as Sparky was near mine. It was great having them there. Maybe Kitty could smell April's Pokedex out? The quicker this was done, the better.

But I had to check something before we left. "Got a compass?"

She looked up for a second, "Yup. Definitely."

"And a phone?"

"Yes."

"And a massive ego?"

"Watch it, idiot." She said, stepping on my foot purposely.

"April, wrong path."

April blushed, turned around, and went the other way.

"Pic-hu!"

Sparky jumped up onto my shoulder. How cute. I often told him he was cute, and he hated that, much as I do when my grandma Mary says I am, before handing me a handful of old biscuits. You know the one.

After 5 minutes of what seemed to be the scariest thing ever, we stopped for a break, and I was glad. No matter how hard I hid it, it was really scary. It was as if an Ursaring was around every tree, just waiting to jump out and maul me to death. I hoped that was just me and my overactive imagination. Really, that was why I had to have a nightlight until I was 10, but April didn't need to know that. Even in our close bonds of friendship, some things stay secret. Like April's diary. A pink one with an easily pickable lock. Yes, I did that.

I sighed loudly, as April groaned. "We'll never find it."

I laughed. "Just like I've been telling you that for the last five minutes."

"Pichu-Pichu." Sparky said in agreement.  
>"Ee Vee!" Squealed Kitty, biting Sparky to defend April's side.<p>

"Pichu!" Sparky answered back, shocking her back friendlily.

I laughed, as April did the same. No, not shock me, laugh.

"We're a lot like our Pokemon, aren't we?" She said, picking up a nearby stick.

"Yup, because you're tiny, furry and violent."

After jabbing me with the stick, Kitty squeaked out load.

"What is it, Kitty?" April whispered, looking around.

"Eevee, Eev!" She answered, pointing towards a tree to my left.

April jumped up, knocking me over, and shushed me.

The Snivy was there, sleeping in a little ball shape on a tree stump. I watched as April snuck up to it slowly.

I was the first to notice that the Snivy was actually awake, and as soon as April grabbed her rightful property, it jumped up and started wrestling with her.

April was clearly getting the upper hand, but Snivy wasn't realdy to give up it's prize yet.

"Give it here you little-"

The Snivy looked angry.

"April, I think you should-"

"No, Scott. I'm getting my Pokedex if it's the last thing I do-"

That's when the Snivy broke.

"SNIVY!"

The Snivy burst in a wave of bright white light, and I had to lift my arm up to my face to keep it out of my eyes.  
>A moment later, I looked back at the battle to see a rainbow bubble that fit April's exact description floating in the air. It was mesmerising, and it was 100% percent clear that it wasn't just any normal Pokemon. I dwelled on this thought for a second, thinking about whether Snivys could learn Flash or not.<p>

Then I heard April scream.  
>I looked to the ground to find April on in the dirt, rolling around in agony.<p>

Flash doesn't hurt people. That wasn't Flash.

Oh my Mew.

The bubble then started shrinking until 'pop', it was gone.  
>I didn't know where Sparky or Kitty was, but either way, I was completely occupied by April's situation.<p>

I ran to her side and looked into her eyes.

"SCOTT!"

I noticed something strange in her eyes. They were slowly changing shape. I was scared. Really, compared to before, that was a fluffy buneary in comparison. I thought April was dying. I grabbed her arm, then instantly dropped it again. It was covered in some sort of short brown fur.

Was this just all a dream? Because there was no way that there's wierd Pokemon that turn into bubbles, and your best friend gets covered in brown fur... April was still screaming from the pain. It was unbearable. When your friend starts dying like that... it makes you cry.

April held my hand gingerly.  
>She looked at my face.<p>

"Scott... help."

The fur was now covering almost her whole body, and I would be laughing if it weren't so serious.  
>It was only now I noticed she was shrinking. It was happening only bit by bit before, but now it had accelerated.<p>

"Scott, tell... Lily..." She was crying, and my tears fell on her face. "Best... friends..."

And the transformation was complete.

She was tiny, and somewhat recognisable.

Oh. My. Mew.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare?

Camp Pokemon Chapter 5

Red Wing Zero: Pretty proud of myself for getting so far into it before the main bit comes!  
>Usually I get into it in a couple of chapters. Like the last chapter? What'll happen? Also,<br>new point of view: April!

Chapter 5 - Nightmare?

POV: April

I woke up feeling light and fuzzy. I wasn't sure what had happened, and what was a dream or not... what a night. I felt funny, and not ha-ha funny, but strange. It was as if my stomach was twisted up in fear, when there was nothing to fear about.

It was hard to open my eyes. I thought about Scott... was the whole night a dream? Most likely, and I felt terrible, knowing that he must have waited out for ages. Unlike me, Scott was one to keep promises.

What a strange dream. There was the bubble thing again, and fur... like she felt now. No, that must hae been a coincidence. I was resting on something soft, it was soooo soft, unlike the slightly hard beds in the cabins. Maybe I'd fallen out of bed or something, and rolled on the carpet. The carpet was soft.

I yawned, something that felt quite strange, and opened my eyes. I was in something of a first aid room. I checked this by looking at the door, which said just that in reverse. On the other identical bed was Scott, one of his arms wrapped generously in pure white bandages. The arm seemed large and slightly funnily shaped, but I guessed that maybe it was broken. He was unconcious, which made me feel sad. Poor Scott...

Maybe it wasn't a dream? Maybe the Snivy used some sort of attack that knocked both of us out?  
>It made sense. Either way, I continued looking around.<p>

In a chair next to him was Lily, looking really worried and looking at him strangely. Why? Why would she look at him like that because of a broken arm? 2 years ago when it happened, she just felt a little guilty herself, even though it might (might) have been me who broke his bike. To their right was a large shelf filled with all sorts of medicines, both for human and Pokemon, each with a distinctive label, and they were quite hard to read from even my short distance. Then there was the door, and in the final corner, was Leo, reading some sort of music magazine.

"I mean, how is this possible? What did he mean by April?" He said, looking towards Lily. I didn't understand what he meant.

Lily looked back at him. "I don't know! I just found this stuff lying out there, and... well, I don't know!"  
>I noticed Sparky was standing near Scott's chest, looking at him sadly. Was he dead? No, otherwise he wouldn't be in some first aid room.<p>

Leo closed his magazine and threw it to the ground. "How do I know this isn't just one big joke? I mean, seriously!"

Lily looked at him in the eyes. "I... Don't know."

If I had shed a tear, which I probably had, I hadn't noticed. I was yawning again. I decided I felt a bit uncomfortable, so I rolled over.

Or at least tried. I couldn't ignore the mysterious pain in my backside.

Leo scratched his head. "Look, it's just confusing, you know? It's not every day some person you just met bursts in, tells you to come with them, and brings you here."

Lily sighed. "Sorry about that. It took a while to explain, and I didn't want to leave Scott for too long."

Then I remembered I had a voice, but when tried to speak up, but my throat felt sore and nothing came out.

"I just... don't get it. How come we're the only ones who know about her?"

"Who's her?" I wondered.

"It doesn't happen every day for me, you know. I'm just as freaked out as you are. I don't get it..." Lily said, rubbing Sparky behind the ears. This made me strangely excited, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Leo groaned, sat up, and walked over to me. What was he doing?

I noticed some medicines on the table next to me, and they clearly were from the shelf I saw earlier.  
>Why were they Pokemon medicines?<p>

Leo stopped right in front of me and looked down to my height. "This little Eevee's so cute."  
>What Eevee? As far as I could see, there was no Eevee's in the room, which made me feel a little worried. Where was Kitty?<p>

"You can't have her. She's not Kitty, but as far as we're concerned, this Pokemon's an important piece in the puzzle."

WHAT EEVEE?

Leo turned to leave the room. "April might still be out there. I'm going to go look."

But I had to speak up. "BUT I'M JUST HERE!"

Okay, that may have not been what I really said, because what I actually said was:

"Eevee EEVEE!"

Leo looked suprised. "She's awake!"

And that's when it clicked.

Like a wave of horror.

I was a Pokemon.

Oh. My. Mew.


	6. Chapter 6: Eevee Or Not Eevee

Camp Pokemon Chapter 6

Red Wing Zero: Okay, I'll admit it: It's a challenge to do both the human and pokemon characters as the same time for me. It's hard. Also, let me know if this chapter stinks with a review, and what stinks about it. Think of this chapter in 'beta'. Sorry for the lack of updates: MINECRAFT RULES MY LIFE. ALL HAIL THE CREEPERS!

P.S. Those of you with better names for this chapter, SPEAK UP.

Chapter 6 - Eevee Or Not Eevee

POV: April

No way. No way. No way. Those 2 words ran through my head several million times a second as I realised the situation.  
>Leo turned around to look at me, and it was only now that I realised everything was so big.<p>

I struggled around a little bit, and it was a strange situation. My knees felt like they just weren't where I wanted them, and it was quite uncomfortable.

I had to admit - I'd often thought about what it would be like to be a Pokemon, but back then, I'd never had dreamed that it would be like this.

My mind was filled with scary thoughts. Maybe this was a dream? A very real-feeling dream?  
>I struggled a bit more, before falling off the bed. This both hurt, and confirmed the reality.<p>

But it didn't make sense! What if I was stuck like this forever?

Leo scooped me up and held my tiny body to his face. "How are you? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I wanted to tell him about it, I really did. But that thought was only at the back of my mind as I tried to come to terms with the fact I was an Eevee. Plus, he wouldn't understand me anyway.

Leo put a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
>I growled, something that was so unlike me. "Let me see, I wake up as an Eevee, but that's nothing, isn't it?"<br>I didn't expect Sparky to hear that.  
>"What did you say?" Sparky said in a voice not unlike Scott's as a child. He followed my eyes as Leo left the room.<p>

I groaned. I was tired, and nothing made any sense. So I broke into tears.

Sparky leaped off Scott and stood next to me. It felt strangely comfortable.

"My friend Scott got knocked out while with his other friend, April. See him there?" He pointed towards Scott. I felt so helpless. Any moment now, any of the trainers could catch me, or Sparky could hit me with a shock.

I tried to stand up, and succeeded in it faster than I expected. It felt so instinctual, like the fact that I could start smelling stuff around me. It smelt unexpectedly like lime.

This sucks. So I groaned.

"Yes, Sparky. I do."

Sparky looked dumbfounded and took a step back. "How'd you know my name?"  
>I yawned again. I wanted to sleep. But I felt I could stand for a few more minutes, and at least in sleep I could escape it all. My voice, which I somehow understood, was more childlike than usual. This also sucked.<p>

I realised how stupid I would look stating what had happened, but that was the least of my problems. "Well, I've known it for ages."

He took another step back. "What? This doesn't make sense. I don't even know you, and your voice is... familiar..."

"Of course it does!"

Sparky laughed a little, "What a joke! Don't you see? Two very important friends of mine are missing! You're lucky we even took you in!"

I started crying again. In any normal situation, I would have run off somewhere. But this wasn't a normal situation.

Sparky spread a guilty look across his face and patted me on the shoulder. It felt so strange... Scott would have done the same thing. Well, duh. They are really alike.

"There there,"He said in a comforting voice, "It'll be okay."

I know his intentions were only kind in that sentence, but I needed a reason to get angry. "YOU THINK IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! I'M A FLIPPING EEVEE!"

Sparky went back into confused mode again. "I don't understand-"

"Connect the dots."

He thought about it for a few moments, then frowned and tilted his head.

"April's an idiot."

I bit him softly.

Sparky looked riddled with fright. "So... hmm..."

I almost cried again, until I noiced Scott had woken up and was sitting on the side of the bed. He looked worried as Lily explained the situation. Really worried.  
>Sparky just had to check one more thing, "What colour is Scott's clothes cupboard?"<p>

"Blue, I think."

Sparky rubbed his eyes, looked at me intently for a second, then burst out saying "Scott! Scott!" And pointing towards me.  
>Scott ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had, and rubbed his bandaged arm. He looked like he hadn't even slept at all. This made me wonder: How long was I unconcious.<p>

"What, Sparky, what?"

Sparky leaped over to me. "It's April. APRIL!" He even looked as if he was assuring himself.

I collapsed. It was all to much. It was suprising that I'd even got over it to some degree at this stage, and chances are, I'd have to get used to it. Being some stupid household pet that has to stay outdoors, or if I'm specially unlucky, be forced to battle. And my luck wasn't the greatest at that moment. As far as everyone except Sparky was concerned, I didn't matter.

"I know that. I was just about to tell Lily." Scott answered sternly, staring at me.

Of course Scott knew! He must have seen! He tried telling them just that! I sighed with relief. It was all so much for me to take.

How wierd was the situation, though? I bet even Scott was doubting himself. It was even amazing to me that a) he was sounding so certain and b) how he took it so well.

Scott looked at me funnily. "Look, Lily. You won't understand without this. Can I take the Eevee for a sec?"

"Fine." Lily said calmly, "But if... it spreads, come back INSTANTLY. Okay?"

What's 'it'?

Scott didn't have to answer. He just walked over to me and picked me up.

"So," He whispered so that only me and Sparky could hear, "Are you who I think you are, tiny, insignificant Eevee?"

I bit him.


	7. Chapter 7: Scott's Curse

Camp Pokemon Chapter 7

RED WING SOFTWARE: I'm taking OC's and story ideas, so don't hesitate. Hope this chapter goes well...  
>took me two drafts to get it right... Must stop doing the full stop thingy... GRRRRR! aAnyway, enjoy this chapter while<br>it lasts. I hope I haven't progressed too quickly through it. Also, any text in this chapter that is in italic is a flashback.

Chapter 7 - Scott's Curse

POV: April

5 minutes later, we were sitting down in the place we had sat earlier. It felt somewhat eerie that this was one of the last places I had been as a human...

And chances are, I wasn't turning back any time soon.

Scott chose to sit in the hard dirt right next to me, giving me a comforting feeling that, if some Pokemon tried to kill me, he would be the perfect shield.  
>Scott ran his fingers through his hair again. He was worried, maybe even scared. I felt a slight pang of guilt. If he hadn't come, then maybe it wouldn't have happened. It was all... confusing. Poor Scott.<p>

"Sparky," Scott said, clearing his throat, "Can you translate?"

Sparky saluted and puffed up his chest, "I guess."

Scott sighed, "So, what's the deal, April? How does this work?"

I went to say 'no', but didn't like hearing the sound of my voice, so I tried my best to shrug.

Scott seemed to get the message. "Wow, just... wow. I can't really explain much either. I saw it happen... I was really worried! I thought you were dead! I ran to see Lily... then I blacked out."

Sparky added his part: "It was scary! We couldn't find Kitty... I was playing with her, then we heard screaming, and me and Kitty ran to see what it was, and then Kitty vanished! I found Scott, we went and got April, Scott blacked out, then Lily and I ran out to find you, but I didn't understand because I didn't see what happened..." Sparky looked tired from saying that in one breath and sucked in more air, "Then we brought you back, and then Lily got Leo, then they carried you both here..."

I gasped loudly, stepping back a little to take it all in. How?

"I can't tell you any more, because we don't know what else happened." Scott explained, then groaned. "Ooouuugghhh... my arm hurts."  
>Sparky caused a little shock in the cool dawn air. "That's because-"<p>

What happened next didn't need Sparky's explanation. As Scott unravelled his bandages to assess the damage, he sudddenly looked fearful.  
>I followed his eyes and saw the one thing that wasn't a broken arm.<br>It was drenched completely in short, brown fur.  
>As I watched it, he unravelled faster and faster until it was off, showing what you could barely recognise as what was the area between his fingers and elbow.<p>

"Oh my Mew." He said quietly.

"That looks like-" Sparky said.

"-My fur." It was funny saying 'my fur', but I didn't care about that. This was what we were focusing on right now. It wasn't neccisarily 'completely unexpected', but it was certainly wierd.

Sparky smiled a bit, "So, that's what Lily meant by 'it'..."

Scott glared at him, "Yeah... aauughh. Anyway, this... how do you put up with this, April?"  
>"I down't. I cry." I said sadly as I drooped my head in guilt again, and Sparky was too busy staring to translate. There was no denying that it was my fault. Of course, Scott seemed to read my mind.<p>

"It's not your fault, April. I chose to come with you." This didn't do anything to his arm, but it definitely eased my VERY heavy conscious. "And can we please put this thing behind us? It's not important right now..." He said both modestly and sincerely and looked at me. He must have felt sorry for me... I didn't want that. I didn't want to be treated like some sort of kid. Something that had to be babysat, which was probably what was going to happen.  
>Why is there so much stuff to work out?<p>

"This is so... strange." Sparky sighed, pushing his goggles up higher in the same way that Scott did with his fingers through his hair.

"Look at the bwight side." I snickered, trying to brighen the strange situation.

"April says 'look at the bright side'." Sparky copied, feeling slightly proud of his job.

"What bright side? Apart from the fact that your a furry little ball of fluff..."

"I'll ignore that..." My eyes described that sentence, "At weast you're not wight-handed."

"April says 'At least you're not right handed'."

Scott smiled a little, picking me up (Which felt super comfy by the way) and scratching my fur softly.

"Fair enough... Oh yeah!"

Scott dropped me roughly, which hurt more than it should have, and stuck his normal hand into his bag. A second later, he held his Pokedex in the air. He touched a few options on it's bottom touch screen until a red light filled the area.

"2 POKEMON DETECTED" The Pokedex claimed in it's unique voice, "PICHU. MALE. AGE: 10 MONTHS. EEVEE. FEMALE. AGE-"  
>Scott pressed a button that cancelled out the voice, only showing the information to him on the screen.<br>He then burst into laughter.  
>"April... you might wanna see this..."<br>He showed to Pokedex to me, and I read the exact words that it had said earlier. Except...

EEVEE. FEMALE. AGE: 3 WEEKS.

I scrunched my nose up in powerful distaste, as Scott took advantage of the situation. "Awwww... little baby Apwil feeling sad?"

"Shut up." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment, and my blushing cheeks weren't helping.

Babysat was the right word, then. I was a stupid baby Eevee. Imagine that.

"I know that doesn't really need trans..." Scott stopped gripping his furry arm tightly as if something was happening. A moment later he gagged, drowning out a cry of pain. Something was wrong.

Sparky looked worried "Scott, are you oka-"

_"Let me know if 'it' spreads, okay!"_

Oh my Mew.

"Sparky!" I yelled, "Get Lily! NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8: Different Views

Camp Pokemon Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Different Views

Red Wing Zero: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated for ages! It half sheer laziness, half uncertainty of what to have, and half of the clutter of life... okay, that didn't work, but you get what I mean. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I need a decent amount of words for the next part and I want to get it all in one. I've shown a different point of view now, and I hope this brings just as many questions as answers? By the way, both Sai and Carlos are OC's, but I can't remember who... I'll just get to that next chapter.

P.S. VOTE ON MY POLL! Favourite character so far: April, the only 2 votes!

P.S.S. Thanks you, all of you, for your support!

POV: 3rd Person

N drummed his fingers quickly on the side of his throne, blowing his green-haired fringe out of his eyes. He was bored of waiting, but wasn't it all he had been doing lately? Buried in his own thoughts? He didn't know what everything was about ever since that disaster many years ago...

He looked up, eyes widening slightly as the large golden double-doors slowly opened and a female figure quickly pirouetted inside. She was a middle-aged female, with red hair that suited her perfectly. She was wearing a buisness suit which clearly wasn't part of her style, and she couldn't even bother to smile.

"Hello, Lord N." She said politely, bowing towards her superior.

"Could you just call me N, please."

"Yes... N."

The woman walked up the long blue carpet, which took shorter than it would have for most people, and wiped her sweating forehead with the back of her hand. There was fear in the room, no doubt. They could both feel it.

The woman clicked a few buttons on her briefcase and with a 'click' it opened to reveal a manilla folder with the two suspicious words 'TEST SUBJECTS' on the front. She pulled it out, almost causing a page to fall out.

She went straight up to N, handed him the files, bowed, and stepped back. She racked her brain quickly to remember the details of her speech.

N lazily tipped the contents out onto the floor, revealing a few pages filled with information that he was supposed to read and understand. The woman quickly moved over to pick them up for him, but he declined.

"Don't worry. I'll get it."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. I'm fine."

N lifted himself from his chair and bent down to pick them up. After this, he quickly put them back into order according to the numbers in the top left-hand corner.

The woman cleared her throat as N looked at the first page.

"Carlos Victoria. Male. 14 years of age. Pokemon: Male Squirtle..." She read the words exactly as she had memorised them. "Transformation: Umbreon. Abuse: Physical, mental."

N skimmed through the page designated for this child. According to it, he was indeed a cruel trainer. It even had a picture of a beaten Squirtle.

"He... deserved his punishment." N said with a slight tone of concern, if only slight.

The woman wiped her face again. The sweat was running more slowly now, but it was very visible.

"Sai Miles. Male. 15 years. Pokemon: Female Growlithe. Transformation: Another Umbreon. Abuse: Mental."

N flipped a couple of pages ahead to get to this kid's page. It too showed a picture, this time of the actual child yelling at their pet while it looked like it was in a hard place. N felt sympathy for it, remembering the many Pokemon he had met in his life.

"Lastly," the woman began, this time pausing a little bit as if strongly considering the wrong of her deeds.

"April Wilson. Female. 14 years. Pokemon: Female Eevee. Transformation: Eevee. Abuse: Mental."

The girl in the picture of her screaming at her Eevee looked oddly familiar to N. He tilted his head to the left and then to the right, as if trying to determine where he had seen the face before. After a minute or so, he gave up.

"Thank you for your help, **Mars**. I couldn't do it without you."

"Yes, Lor-... N."

The woman left the room as quickly and suddenly as she had entered...

And pulled the can of black hair dye from her pocket.

* * *

><p>IT'S MARS! Your favourite villain! And guess who she's posing as?<p>

He he he...

And may I suggest looking at Colouredraininlives, Umbreon of Darness, Ryu Dragonclaw, and my story titled 'Friends In Any Form' on Umbreon of Darkness' account? We worked on it together!


	9. Chapter 9: Okay?

Camp Pokemon Chapter 9

Red Wing Zero: Okay... new chapter! Yes! Hope this paves the way for a new mystery! And by the way, thyis chapter is still in Beta, so if you have ANY ideas, just PM or review and I'll see if I can have that instead.

P.S. VOTE IN MY POLL! Current Results: 4 votes April, 1 vote Scott, one vote Sai and Carlos.

Chapter 9: Okay!

P.O.V.: April

"So," Scott finished, rubbing his eyes, "That is why April isn't here."

"Ooookkkkaaayyyy..." Lily answered, an unbelieving look on her face. Surely she had to believe it?

I jumped up into her lap, looking at her with my big Eevee kit eyes. I didn't know if it would work, or even if it would make things worse, but it was more comfortable than the floor.

"So... this is April?" She said to Scott, eyebrows raised.  
>Scott was okay now, but now the fur had covered almost all of his arm. What was coming next we couldn't predict, but whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.<p>

"Yeah... But you don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

And, as in on perfect cue, Leo burst in, holding my old human clothes in his hand.

"Guys! GUYS! I think something's gone wrong! I think-"

And as Leo went on about the crazy theories of how she was abducted by aliens, Lily mouthed the words to Scott 'okay, serious?'.  
>Scott nodded.<p>

After a while, Leo stopped and looked at us like he was annoyed.

"Are you guys even listening?" He said, falling backwards spread-armed onto the first aid-room bed that I happened to be laying on, squashing me.

"Oww!" I squealed loudly, giving Leo a fright and causing him to leap straight off my bed.

Scott frowned. "You sat on April!"

"April?" Leo asked, looking towards Lily for a confirmation she couldn't give yet, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't want to tell the story again..." Scott sighed, looking towards me, "But stay away from the Eevee from now on. And don't worry about April."

"I'm still confused."

"You'll be more confused by the answer. Now could you leave me and Lily alone? We were having a conversation before you came in."

"Fine..." Leo said, opening the door, "But you better tell me soon, or I will find out."

"Bye." Scott said dully as Leo left the room.

"IS THAT SERIOUSLY HER?" Lily yelled, pointing towards me like I was more of a burden than her friend.

"That's what I'm saying." Scott answered calmly. How was he staying calm through all this?  
>Maybe I was the only one who could see it now, but he was worried. Even though neither of us had siblings, we treated each other like a brother and sister, in that even though we fight a lot, we still maintained a friendship.<p>

"Well, if what is happening to you right now has happened to her... April?"

"Lily..." I said back, getting into her lap again, "I wish you could understand me."

"T-that's you, right?"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh my god."

Scott sat by her side and put a his normal hand over her shoulder. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? That this little ball of fluff is April."  
>I quickly sunk my teeth into his thigh for that, making him brush me away with his fist.<p>

Lily made a sound that was a mix of both a sigh and a laugh. "Of all the people- Pokemon of the world to hurt Scott, it woulld only be you, April." She said to me now, truly comprehending the situation. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I purred back, enjoying the fact that she was now patting me on the head.

Then the door slammed open, Mrs. Jones and Leo standing in the doorway.

"BUS!" Mrs. Jones said, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her to the door. "NOW! And bring April with you!"

* * *

><p>What's up with Mrs. Jones? Why do they need to get to the bus? All will be revealed (hopefully) with the next chapter of Camp Pokemon!<p>

(Yes, I know I already know what's coming next. I'm just saying for your understanding.)


End file.
